


Islands, diamonds, trips around the world

by Muffin_Paradise



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Bottom Nick, But Nick is a simple guy, Jay isn't afraid to spend money for Nick, LIKE EVER, Light scene of sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nick and Jay are endgame and we all know it, natsby - Freeform, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Paradise/pseuds/Muffin_Paradise
Summary: Jay Gatsby isn't afraid to spend money for Nick, giving him all the good and the best in the world. Nick loves Gatsby regardless of all the islands, diamonds and trips around the world. Loving is free, and Nick wants to teach this to Jay.





	Islands, diamonds, trips around the world

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic of my favorite ship at the moment: Jay and Nick, because Jay could be so much happier if he sees that there was a person who really loved him all the time.  
> The idea basically came from an excerpt from Fergie's song "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody," which is featured on the film's soundtrack.  
> Forgive me for possible grammatical mistakes, because English is not my language, but I try to do my best.  
> Hope you like it :)

**Islands, diamonds, trips around the world**

Jay Gatsby was a man aware of his splendid wealth, and he didn’t care to hide it. He was so rich that almost came to border on vulgarity. You see, for him, to live was to enjoy everything from the good and the best and the best was expensive. All this was the fruit of an ambition from a very young age when he was still James Gatz, a poor boy from nowhere, but with the certainty that what the future held for him was gold. Through a series of contacts and not-so-legal-negotiations (a euphemism he always used to avoid using such an unpleasant words as “organized crime ") and his will to succeed, Jay built for himself a perfect life, and had only one missing piece to complete his utopia: Daisy Buchanan.

The golden girl for the golden man.

To his beliefs, Daisy and he were meant for each other and it was his fate to have her as his wife. He loved her from the first moment he saw her in Louisville, in the year 1917. He loved her so much that she became a huge impulse to him becomes a rich man. He loved her so much that he bought a mansion in West Egg, literally in front of her mansion on the other side of the bay. He loved her so much that he had given dazzling parties every weekend, hoping she would one day show up. He loved her so much that he had approached her cousin and his neighbor, Nick Carraway, to get in touch with her.

But his almost fairy tale melted away like smoke in the air.

Daisy, the golden girl turned out to be a capricious, indecisive, treacherous, petty woman to the point of almost condemning him to death for a mistake she made. Daisy and Tom would soon flee away, leaving behind a horrible mess that resulted in two (almost three) deaths and Jay's heart broken into millions of pieces. Jay suffered. Oh heavens, he suffered, for he had felt lost to see that he had loved (or thought he had loved) someone who had never loved him back.

Jay was broken in shards, but it was Nick who slowly picked up his pieces into pieces and pasted them back, cleaning up the mess Daisy had left. The weeks that followed Wilson's assassination attempt have passed as a blur to Jay, but he remembers that it was Nick who was by his side all the time, the only one who did not abandon him. Jay remembers when he wept in Nick's arms, hugging him as if his life depended on it as his tears wetted the man's shoulder. He remembered how good it felt.

More days passed and little by little the pain that had consumed him diminished and Jay had become more and more attached to Nick. Anything was reason to be close to him, to touch him, even if it was a hand on his shoulder... Nick at first did not refuse his touches, but over time he was embarrassed to the point of blushing. The situation worsened on a certain night after several glasses of wine, when Jay had hugged Nick by the waist and brushed his nose in the ivory skin of the other's neck and when he perceived, they were kissing. Jay didn't know why he did it, but it had felt so good to feel Nick's lips... Then abruptly Nick had disengaged him, wide blue eyes full of heat and fear, moving away like a frightened rabbit, and before Jay could say anything, Nick was gone.

The next few days were distressing at the very least: Nick had disappeared from Jay's sight and Jay had been afraid. Afraid he had lost him, that Nick had gone from his life forever, just like Daisy. Things would be easy if Jay just said he was sorry he'd kissed Nick, but to his own astonishment, he did not regret anything. He should have, but he hadn’t.

On the eighth day of Nick's absence, Jay could no longer harden the silent treatment. Determined to have his friend back, he had stumbled on the porch of Nick's little cottage, picking up some roses (alright, not some roses, but dozens and dozens of white roses arranged in arrangements that seemed to turn the place into an imposing rose garden), Nick's favorite flowers. It was a gesture from friend to friend, so Jay thought, nervously making sure there was not even a flower that was not up to his high standard.

He would wait for Nick there, even if he himself would take root there.

When Nick reaches the end of his work day, he stumbles upon Jay as he sits on his porch, surrounded with more roses than he has ever seen in his life. An inevitable déjà-vu took possession of him, more specifically in that afternoon tea with Daisy, but this time there was a small difference: that was for him. Each petal was just for him.

And it was so, in tears that mixed anxiety, fear and joy, that he had told Jay that he have loved him. Jay in turn had become radiant, so radiant that Nick could swear that Jay would begin to emit rays of light at any moment along with his usual golden halo, shining as bright as the sun. Jay had kissed him again, a kiss that made him drunk as he would be with champagne.

That same night, Jay had owned Nick and found happiness so full that nothing could compare. He loved Nick, oh yes loved, loved with all his heart and this love burst into kisses and caresses as fireworks, finalized by an "I love you", this time with the certainty that he was loved back. Jay had promised himself that he would dedicate his life to loving, cherishing, and adoring Nick, giving him everything he deserved.

Jay would give the whole world served on a silver tray if that made Nick happy.

.

.

.

- Jay ... Can I look now?

\- Not yet Old Sport. Have patience we're almost there. Do you trust me? - Jay smiled, still covering Nick’s eyes, leading him in front of the window.

\- I trust...

- A little more ... Okay, here. Are you ready?

- A little more and I'm dying of anxiety!

Jay had laughed and had taken his hands off Nick’s face. For a moment the blond man held his breath in anxiety to see the reaction of his beloved.

\- Oh my gosh Jay ... That's ... - Nick exclaimed incredulously.

In front of him was a beautiful view of the golden lights of Paris, the towering Eiffel Tower, proudly erect against the dark blue Parisian sky dotted with stars. The sight was breathtaking, just like the environment they were in.

It had been almost a year since Jay and Nick had left New York, since they began their torrid romance, leaving behind a city that had nothing more to offer them both. Jay had cut Wolfsheim's business dealings, sold his estates around the country and had withdrawn all his fortunes and investments from New York banks to those of Switzerland, for he suspected that the economic boom that had helped him enrich himself would one day end . With money in hand, Nick on his side and nothing to leave behind, Jay had bought first-class tickets on a luxury ship bound for Europe.

For a year that most resembled a honeymoon (in Jay's world, he was Nick's husband and this was as absolute a truth as the dawn of the sun. If this was inconceivable in the real world it was only a matter of details) they lived as nomads, never trapped in a place. Now they landed to stay permanently in Paris, and Jay had made sure to get the best mansion in the best arrondissement his money could buy: the chosen one was a luxurious complex in the heart of the city where he was now with Nick.

- Is this all for us?! - Nick had turned to look at Jay, passing a look at the elegant living room, the white walls, crystal chandeliers, parquet floors and the luxurious Art Decó furnishings in beige and gold.

\- For you Old Sport. - Jay smiled, hugging the man's waist from behind.

\- Jay ... That's ... So much more than we need ... Are you sure? - Nick whispered perplexed by it.

\- The sky’s the limit for us, baby... - Jay whispers in his ear, causing a tremor in Nick, similar with the feeling of being drunk. Drunk on Jay Gatsby. - Let's live here as kings. We are the royalty Nick... We'll live here as such.

Nick stayed silent as he felt the fingers of Gatsby traveling imaginary paths in is waist.

"Living as Kings" could be the perfect definition of the past few months, where Jay always surprised him with an endless parade of demonstrations of his wealthy wealth. They passed through London, Rome, Barcelona, Venice, Florence and Lisbon amid caffés, private clubs, fine restaurants, expensive suites in luxury hotels. Jay had come to buy a yacht, christening it as 'Old Sport' (which made Nick laugh to the point of his belly ache), so he and Nick could navigate privately through the Mediterranean Sea, landing occasionally in Portofino or Cannes. But the peak of madness was when Jay landed on a pitoresc islet in southern Italy with a lovely villa, only to say that this was his "wedding gift" to Nick (who remained in shock for days).

Now they were here, alone in a luxurious mansion, in a luxurious neighborhood, in an equally luxurious city. Nick had been amazed but also overwhelmed... Sometimes he had the impression that all this was a golden dream of eternal happiness that would disappear at any moment. He felt rather overwhelmed, for though Jay had never even mentioned Daisy's name in his presence, he still could not help thinking that Jay's actions were in part related to her. A small part of his mind told him that everything Jay did was what he had planned for Daisy, and that Nick was just a lucky substitute.

Nick had moved away from Jay, wrapping himself in a hug as he stared at the hardwood floor.

- Old Sport... What happened? Didn’t you like it? - Jay had asked, startled. - If not, we can get a better one!

Nick had turned around with a fragile smile.

\- No, Jay... It's perfect... It's all so perfect... - Nick whispered softly. Jay had come up with a warm hand on the sides of his face.

\- So why are you like this, baby?

Nick had closed his eyes.

- Jay ... Tell me ... Do you think of her while doing these things? - Nick whispered.

Jay had remained motionless, caught by the question.

\- No, Old Sport ... What makes you think that? - He had answered in a soft voice.

The shorter man sighed and continued.

\- Because sometimes I think I'm just a substitute ... That I'm taking the place you've planned for her ... I'm afraid you'll be disappointed in me, that I'm not good enough for you.

\- Old Sport... No... Look at me... - Jay said lifting his lover's chin so he could see him in the eyes. - You did not take her place. You created your own place ... My darling, I never thought of her again when I spent those months with you. If I though... It was in thanking the heavens that she indirectly brought you to me.

Jay hugged him.

\- I love you so much Nick Carraway. I love you, for you being perfect for me and only for me. - Jay whispers with his warm breath in the curve of Nick's neck, which he responded with a low moan.

\- Oh Jay...

\- Just for me...

It had always begun like this, with whispered words, warm touches and wet kisses. And when Nick reached for it, they were already naked on the floor, Jay's hands running down his waist and hips as his masculinity filled him in an extremely intimate way. It was sweat, heat, flushed skin, messed hair, moaning and kissing... For Nick it was a profane, hot experience that was almost dirty but at the same time sacred.

Jay in turn had an insatiable hunger for his adorable husband, for there was no experience as full as sex with him, where for a moment they were not two particular individuals but one body. Jay covered him with kisses down his neck and shoulders, reveling in the sight of Nick getting lost in a whirl of pleasure that burned gloriously through his baby blue eyes that he so loved. They both knew the body of each other and knew the points that gave them pleasure, but each time it still looked like the first, as if everything was still fresh new.

And after the two had fallen apart in their pleasure, Nick pulled Jay into a hug, placing his head on his chest, where Jay could hear the beating of his heart as his fingers trailed his wet golden hair. This was heaven on earth.

\- I love you, Jay - Nick said softly as he stroked his lover's wide golden back. - Islands, diamonds, trips around the world... Nothing, nothing, has value if I don’t have you.

Jay lifted his head to look at him and an emotion seized him.

\- Nothing?

Nick smiled sleepily.

\- Nothing... We could live under the bridge, without a penny in the pockets and I would still feel like a royal next to you.

Jay had felt tears in his eyes.

Damn, he was a lucky bastard.


End file.
